The dream
by xpskl
Summary: naravog is back and knows kendra's weakness. the real gavin comes back. I suck at summaries. rated T because of later chapters maybe.
1. Because of you

**This takes place after book 4. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I dont own Fablehaven or kelly clarkson**

* * *

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

**Kendra pulled the earplugs out and went to sleep.**

**She dreamed of Gavin and how much she liked him. "Gavin, I thought you really liked me." Whispered Kendra in her dream. "It wasn't me Kendra. You've got to believe that." Begged Gavin. "I'm sorry Gavin but I don't." said Kendra. She put on a strong face but on the inside she was crumbling. "Fine! Then I will make you pay!" Snarled Gavin. **

**Gavin turned into a Black Dragon and made Kendra remember the time when they were at the cave.**

_**General POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Casting his spear aside, Gavin broke into a run, charging straight at the yellow dragon. Kendra did not want to watch the creature destroy her friend, but her head could not turn away. And then Gavin transformed. The change was not gradual. He swelled suddenly, swiftly tripling in size again and again. Sprouting wings and a tail, horns and claws, until he was a Black Dragon. He had swallowed Dougan and made Mara fall off the ledge.**_

_**Flashback ended:**_

_**Kendra shuddered and fell to her knees. She had been trying to forget that awful scene. Every time she remembered it she would always begin to cry. "Remember Kendra, I am still alive." Hissed the dragon. Kendra shuddered and woke up screaming.**_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. please review._**


	2. Asking Vanessa

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry soooooo sorry for not updating. Please put you pitch forks and torches down. Thank you! I'll try and make it up to you guys. I promise I'll update sooner. Hope there's still some people out there still reading this. Thanks review please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kendra: Are you actually going to bring Narvahog back?**

**Me: I don't know. You'll find out sooner if you do the disclaimer**

**Kendra: I'm not doing it till you tell me.**

**Narvahog: Hey Kendra**

**Kendra: AHHHH (Runs away) Xpskl does not own Fablehaven!**

**Narvahog: (Takes mask off to reveal Seth) what's she freaking out about?**

**Me: I guess we will never know. Where's the ME costume that I asked for?**

**Narvahog/Seth: I'm wearing it.**

**Me: Why you little- Get back here! (Chases Seth)**

* * *

Seth bolted out of his bed. "Kendra what happened?" asked Seth. "I don't know." Said Kendra uncertainly. "Well if you don't know then why did you yell?" asked Seth

"Probably just a bad dream." Answered Kendra. Seth went back to sleep muttering something about crazy sisters and Kendra went back under the covers. After tossing and turning for hours, Kendra decided to go to the basement and visit Vanessa.

Vanessa was no longer in the quiet box and had a little room in the basement to sleep. "Vanessa? Can I talk to you?" Vanessa didn't stir. Kendra decided to write her a message instead. She took out her special crayon and candle and began to write. _Dear Vanessa, I need to talk to you. Meet me on the back porch._ Kendra then tip toed back into her room.

The next morning Kendra had breakfast on the porch. She had told her grandmother that she thought that it was a beautiful day outside and wanted to see the fairies. When Vanessa awoke, she smelled candle smoke and knew right away that Kendra had left her a message. She lit her candle and read the message.

Vanessa POV

I met Kendra on the porch for breakfast and asked if anything was wrong. From Kendra's troubled expression I could tell that something was bothering her. Her slumped figure and the dark circles under her eyes were proof enough.

"Kendra, was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "Do you know of any way that a dead person or creature can haunt you in your dreams?" asked Kendra. That's a weird question but I decided that it was just curiosity and answered the question.

"Creatures can only go into your dreams if their not actually dead or you have a special bond with them." Kendra paled when I said the words "not actually dead." So I asked her if she had anymore questions.

Kendra POV

I was horrified. Was there a possibility that Narvahog was still alive? Then I remembered Vanessa's other answer. "What kind of bond would you have to have?" I asked. "its called being shadow kissed. If they brought you back from the dead then you would be bonded to them." Answered Vanessa.

"Any reason you're asking so many questions?" asked Vanessa suspiciously. "No reason. Just curious." I said. I hated lying to her but they would all think that I was crazy if I told them my theory.

* * *

**Review. Sorry for not updating! Oh and I think I spelled Narvahog wrong. Just ignore it.**


	3. AN, I'm sorry

**I am soo soo soooo sorry for not updating. My mom limited my computer time to 30 min a day, and she stays on the computer till midnight so I can't sneak on. I also have over 300 chapter alerts in my inbox that I have to read through. I hope this doesn't make you guys too sad, but I'm going to quit the stories. I understand if you're really angry or sad. If you'll just scroll down to the bottom, you'll find the reason.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**HAHAHA!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please don't be mad at me for playing that little trick.**


End file.
